Sting Raid
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Kaius moves to the city of Ralien to live with his uncle and unexpectedly encounters a mysterious girl with an elemental gelade.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to randomly start an Elemental Gelade FanFic. I don't know if I'm going to continue with it or not. I don't even think the first chapter is all that great. But let me know what you think and if you want me to continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elemental Gelade but I do own Kaius and the no named girl. (And I wish I owned Coud)

Elemental Gelade

Sting Raid

Chapter One

Mysterious Girl

Kaius sat back against his seat on the train and stared sideways out the window. He'd soon be in Ralien, the town where his uncle lived. He hadn't originally planned to go there but he didn't really have any other place to go. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to keep a job. There was just something about him that his employers didn't like. Maybe he wasn't very strong and maybe he didn't have the best attitude towards hard labor but he worked as hard as he could! He closed his eyes and dozed off for the remainder of the trip.

The town wasn't anything special. There were many cracks in the pavement and some of the buildings looked close to crumbling but that was to be expected. Most of the people who lived in the lower part of town were poor and barely making it. Like Kaius's uncle many of the men in town worked at the mills run by the residents of the upper Ralien city. Even while rolling in the money, they still didn't pay much to their workers. He'd be expected to get a job right away in order to help his uncle pay for food and essentials for two. He just hoped that he'd be able to keep a job this time.  
There seemed to be some commotion going on in one of the restraints in town. He could hear yelling and crashes from inside the building. As he grew close a young woman burst through the doors, tripping and falling not far from the building. Following her were three men dressed in black robes and a sobbing woman. Kaius stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Please, leave her alone!" The woman cried out as one of the men held her back.  
"We cannot. We were ordered to bring this girl to our boss." One of them said in a scary deep voice.  
"What do you want from my daughter!?"  
"We know that she's an Edel Raid. Our boss has requested that she react with him."  
The woman's eyes grew to about twice their size. "My daughter is human! There's no way I'd tried to protect one of those monsters!" The woman shrieked.  
The man grabbed the girl and pulled a concealed knife from somewhere on his person. She tried to get away but was unsuccessful and he cut open the back of her dress revealing an Elemental Gelade on the small of her back. In an instant the woman stopped fighting to get to her daughter and backed away.  
"Mother…" The girl looked back at the woman with desperation in her eyes.  
"You…are not my daughter."  
"I am…mother…"  
"She doesn't want you anymore, so be a good girl and come with us." Two of the men seized her arms and dragged her to her feet.  
"Mother, please. I'm not an Edel Raid."  
"There's no use trying to lie anymore. We've all seen your Elemental Gelade."  
"I'm not an Edel Raid! I'm a Sting Raid…"  
"Do you still think the boss will want her?" One of the men asked another.  
"He said to bring her to him and we will."  
"Hold on a minute!" Everyone turned to look at Kaius. He'd spoken up before he could help himself and now wasn't sure what to do.  
"You intend to stop us?"  
"Y-yes? I mean of course! You can't just take her like that!"  
"She's given her body to become a weapon; we're just going to help her become one."  
"That's no reason to kidnap her. From what I know, Edel Raids choose their pleasure, they aren't just forced upon a human. If real Eldel Raids deserve that luxury, then shouldn't a human as well?"  
"You sound like you work for Arc Aile."  
"For who?"  
The man who had been talking let out a barking laugh. "Seems like you're no threat to us at all. Let's go."  
"I said hold on!" Kaius yelled.  
"Let go of me!" The girl yelled as she tried to pull her arms free.  
"Stop struggling and you can stay awake for the ride."  
As the man finished his sentence he fell forward, blood running in streams down his forehead. The girl looked confused at the fallen man and managed to pull her wrist free from the other's grasp while he was distracted. Before he could grab her again he too fell to the ground in the same manner. The girls mother dropped the stool she was holding and closed her eyes.  
"Mother…"  
"I will no longer recognize you as my daughter but I also won't let another woman loose her husband because of his obsession with an Edel Raid. Do not return home." She turned and left her daughter sitting in the dirt.  
Kaius went to her side and offered her his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I guess so…" She said as he pulled her to her feet. "But I have nowhere to go…"  
"Well…until you get on your feet I can ask my uncle to put you up. With men like that after you, you can't be left alone."  
"Maybe I should just go with them…eventually he'd use me too much and I'd die."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you know anything about Sting Raids? This Elemental Gelade was forged by human hands. I'm a human who was granted the powers of an Edel Raid. But eventually this power will take its toll on my body and I'll die."  
"Then why would you-?"  
"If I go with them then that's my fate. And to be honest…I'm not sure I want to live anymore if it means my mother disowns me."  
"Hey, wait a minute. You don't actually mean that do you?"  
"Of course I mean it. Why would I say something to serious if I didn't mean it?"  
"Isn't there anything that can be done?"  
"No. This is my fate now."  
"Absolutely not. I can't let that happen."  
"I'm sorry but I don't even know you. So why would you want to stop me?"  
"Because…because no one deserves that fate!"  
"Even so-."  
"Just come with me and I'm sure we can figure something out."  
He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards his uncle's home.

* * *

Neko: So that's it. He randomly decides to bring some random girl to his uncle's house. Why? Cause he's friendly, has a big heart, and is naïve. Don't you just love anime?

Kuea: I love food even more! I'm starving!

Rowen: Kuea…you just ate.

Kuea: But I'm hungry again!!

Neko: Wait…if you two are here does that mean…?!

Coud: Oh God…fangirl glomp coming my way…

Neko: Cisqua!!!!!

Coud: Cisqua?!?!?!?!

Cisqua: Can't…feel…arms…or…breathe…

Neko: Cisqua is Neko's favorite character ^w^

Coud: It's the guns…isn't it?

Neko: Only partly…speaking of Cisqua, if you live in the Michigan area, check out Youmacon 2010 at the Renaissance Center October 28-30. Neko will be there cosplaying as Cisqua and selling her original manga series in the Artist Alley! Hope to see you there!


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
